


Пирожное

by IryStorm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джессика Пирсон всегда предлагала разделить с ней пирожное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пирожное

**Author's Note:**

> Это сложно назвать даже драбблом - просто короткая зарисовка, на которую меня натолкнул разделенный за обедом торт. Сюжет? Какой сюжет?

На ужинах с перспективными сотрудниками Джессика Пирсон всегда предлагала разделить с ней пирожное. Его подавали в конце ужина, когда вино и приятная беседа расслабляли собеседника. Джессика мило улыбалась и аккуратно разделяла серебряной вилкой нежное суфле. На большой и маленький кусок. И собеседник всегда брал маленький, отдавая большой ей, главе компании, своей начальнице, красивой женщине. Все еще улыбаясь, Джессика благодарила за приятно проведенный вечер, позволяла партнеру оплатить счет и удалялась к подъехавшей машине. Кто бы знал, как ей было скучно!

Харви Спектер был первым, кто взял большой кусок. Сукин сын словно читал ее мысли, словно знал, что она собирается делать с этим пирожным. Хмыкнув и нахально улыбнувшись, он подцепил вишенку и ловко забросил в рот, а затем медленно и с наслаждением съел свой кусок. 

Джессика была довольна. Ей не нужны были обожатели и подлизы, умеющие только льстить и беспокоиться о количестве нулей на своем ежемесячном чеке. Спектер тоже беспокоился, но деньги никогда не были его стимулом. Все, чего он хотел, - это роста. Быть первым и лучшим. Быть таким же, как она. Равным ей.

И черт бы ее побрал, если она не позволит ему этого.


End file.
